Sasha shows thanks
by potatovodka
Summary: Mikasa saves Sasha, who is appreciative.
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt at a MikaSasha fanfic. I don't own Attack On Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, any of the characters of the series. This is a work of fiction, fanfiction.

... The re-taking of Trost was proving to be a monumental task to say the least. Only a handful of titans remained by now, and the thought of having some breathing room with the titans dead gave the soldiers fighting a goal to look forward to. Sasha was deathly afraid of the titans, but didn't mind fighting them because she knew it needed to be done. She had just felled one of the beasts by slashing at its Achilles tendon, and she jumped on its neck and used her blades to cut through the skin of the weak spot on its neck, finishing the titan off for good. She stepped away from the carcass and leaned up against crates left next to a hastily evacuated merchant stand to catch her breath.

"Almost there." She said to herself as she pulled a loaf of bread from her pack to Munch on. "I guess I have time for a bite."

Her snack was interrupted by screaming coming from down the street, followed by a loud crashing sound. Her heart sank as she saw a titan emerging from a wrecked building in slow but hungry pursuit of an elderly man and his grandchildren. "No, they shouldn't be here." She said, putting her bread away as she charged down the street.

The cables shot forward and pulled her to the titans position. The titan had reached down to grab the man who was trying to push the children away from a gruesome fate. Sasha slashed at the outstretched right hand of the titan, cutting through muscle and bone, effectively disabling the hand. She spun around to see the left hand opening to grab at its target. She jumped up and tried to slash at the other hand, but her timing was off and the titan caught her in its grasp. "Oh my God, this is how it ends..."she said to herself, starting into the open maw before her.

She was getting closer to her doom when she heard the whoosh of gas from 3D gear, followed by the sound of blades cutting through skin. To her surprise, the grip she was held in went limp and the titan holding her fell to the street, allowing her to leap free. She checked on the old man and the children, all of whom were okay. She turned to see Mikasa walking up to her. Sasha ran to her and brought her in to a hug. Mikasa accepted the show of appreciation, but gave Sasha a gentle tap on the shoulder to ensure it didn't last too long, as there were still reports of titans in the area, albeit not many.

Sasha looked at Mikasa and said "I can't even begin to repay you for that, but I can try to start." as she reached into her pack and produced the loaf of bread she had been munching on earlier. She broke off a quarter of the bread and handed it to Mikasa. "You can have half of my last bread."

Mikasa didn't take this lightly, as Sasha rarely shared any of her food. She accepted the offering, partially out of not wanting to offend, also out of being a tad hungry herself.

The two continued their patrol until regrouping with the others who laid waste to the last titan shortly before meeting back up. Everyone traded stories of the titan each one had killed as they made their way back to base for debrief and dinner. The mess hall was abuzz with troops celebrating their victory. Sasha was enjoying seconds without having to sneak it out. She kept close to Mikasa, praising her for saving her. "You still jumped in to save that old man, so its not like you didn't do anything." Mikasa told her, which made her blush a little.

After dinner and cleaning up, everyone made their way back to the barracks for the night. Mikasa was stopped in the hallway by a tugging at her shirt. She turned to find Sasha with an almost scared look on her face. "Sasha, its alright, you're safe now." Mikasa started, as she saw tears swelling in the girl's eyes. "I can imagine how you may have felt, but you're going to be aright now."

Sasha couldn't hold the tears in anymore. "I've never felt such a dark, bottomless fear before." Sasha began. "I saw that open mouth and thought it was over, but then you..."

Mikasa stopped her with a fingertip on her lips."What happened, happened. It's over now. If you need someone to talk to, or just to let it all out, I'm here."

Sasha crumbled to her knees in front of Mikasa, openly crying now. Mikasa followed her to the floor. "I was so scared, but you were so fast and calm, even killing that one. I wish I was more like you." Sasha said, leaning into a hug Mikasa began to offer. "You saved me. Thanks. If there's anything I can do for you, I owe you my life."

Mikasa held Sasha in the hug as she began to shake all over, still crying, of which both soon faded. Mikasa helped her to her feet, and walked her to her bunk to deposit her for the night. Sasha tugged at Mikasa's shirt again. "What's up?" Asked Mikasa.

"Would you do me a favor? I'll understand if you say no." Sasha asked her.

"What do you need?"

"Would you please...sleep in my bunk with me tonight?"

Mikasa stood there in silence for a moment at what was just asked of her. "I... guess it couldn't hurt."

The two climbed into the same bed, where they were facing each other. Mikasa closed her eyes in an attempt to get to sleep. She was kept up by Sasha pulling her in to hold her. Mikasa opened her eyes. Sasha looked into Mikasa's eyes. " , I didn't mean to be too grabby."

Mikasa pulled Sasha in for a deep kiss on the lips, which startled her, but she didn't fight it. "umm... Thanks. I..." Sasha started, but Mikasa stopped her with her fingertip again.

"I'm pretty sure that's where this was heading. Let's get to sleep, okay?" Mikasa said. The two held each other and went off to sleep, not knowing what the next day might bring.

... Well, there you have it. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is my attempt at a Mikasa x Sasha fanfic. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction, fanfiction...

* * *

><p>The night was easy enough to sleep through with the titans kicked out of Trost. Sasha woke in her bed, almost surprised to find Mikasa still beside her. She believed Mikasa to still be asleep, and decided to take advantage of the situation. "I'm sure she won't mind." She said to herself.<p>

Sasha pulled herself close to the woman who had saved her life the day before, closed her eyes and put her lips together with Mikasa's. She kept her eyes closed longer than she should have. When she opened her eyes, hers were met with those of Mikasas. She was locked in place by a gaze that would freeze anyone. Sasha jumped back after a moment. Mikasa didn't move, which was a little unsettling. After what seemed like an eternity, Mikasa spoke to her bedmate. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Sasha tried to think of something to justify her kiss. "Well, you see... I thought you had something on your..." Was all she could manage.

"What, on my lips?" Mikasa asked. "I know there wasn't any food. What else could it have been?"

"Um, I..."

"I'm waiting..." Mikasa said. "Just come clean."

"Okay, I just wanted to kiss you." Sasha replied. "I swear I just wanted to kiss you,I wasn't going to try anything."

Mikasa fought to keep down a smile. "I know you wouldn't. Because you wouldn't have liked the outcome." She said, with a forced serious look on her face. "But, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

Sasha felt relieved to find that she had not offended Mikasa. "Whew. Well... since all I have to do is ask, can I please-" Sasha began, but was interrupted by Mikasa stooping her with her fingertip again.

Mikasa pulled Sasha in for a kiss, but not like the two that the women had already shared. Mikasa pushed her tongue into Sasha's mouth. Sasha was stunned, but didn't resist. Mikasa's right hand followed the contour of Sasha's side, which made her shiver ever so slightly. Mikasa's hand stopped at Sasha's waist. Sasha let out a lovesick sigh as her lips separated from Mikasa's. "That wasn't too much, was it?" Mikasa asked.

"n-no, it wasn't." Sasha squeaked out.

"We should start getting ready for the day." Mikasa said, sitting up in the bed. Sasha followed suit and raised from the bed.

After stretching, the two made their way to the showers. On the way, Sasha started to think to herself about where her now closer relationship with Mikasa was headed. Her head was swimming with thoughts she wasn't very sure about how to approach. She pushed these thoughts to the side for now.

All of the women shared the showers, and had long since gotten used to seeing each other naked. So far however, the only two women who showed any kind of attraction were Ymir and Christa, although they didn't do anything other than washing each other in the showers. Sasha and Mikasa had both stripped down and were ready for their morning shower. Sasha glanced at Mikasa, and could feel her heart skip a beat as she took in the sight of the well toned body in front of her. Mikasa felt the eyes upon her, but paid no mind.

Sasha stopped looking and stepped into her shower. She started thinking even more about what the future may hold now, even more so after laying eyes on a beautiful body which seemed to have been sculpted by God himself. "Well, maybe if she'll go for it, I can try," she said to herself, scrubbing the whole while. "I mean, she's got it all, good looks, a great body, a mind sharper than any blade. I think I'll ask her."

Mikasa didn't go without thinking herself as she scrubbed herself down. "Sasha isn't all bad. " She began thinking. "She's kinda cute, doesn't mind being affectionate, and with how much and how frequently she eats, she's probably good in the kitchen."

After awhile, both women stepped out to get dressed. Mikasa slipped her underwear on and sat on a bench to put her socks on. Sasha looked behind her and saw Mikasa, still without her top on, facing away from her. Sasha took a moment to ponder what she wanted to ask Mikasa, and decided. "So, Mikasa..." Sasha began. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What might that be?" Mikasa replied.

"Well, it's about us. You know, you and me."

"Are you implying we have something... perhaps romantic in nature?" Mikasa inquired.

Sasha felt the weight of anticipation, as though it were a 1000 pound weight on her chest. "That's what I wanted to ask about." She put her hands on Mikasa's shoulders and began to rub them. "I wouldn't mind saying you're my girlfriend. I would do anything for you, anytime, anywhere."

Mikasa thought briefly and came back with an answer. "This isn't just from yesterday, is it? Because if you want to be with me, you should want me and not feel like you owe me something."

Sasha replied, still rubbing Mikasa's shoulders. "No, it doesn't have much to do with that, although I do still feel like I owe you my life. I really do feel something between us."

Mikasa liked the idea of having a relationship with someone like Sasha even more now, since Sasha didn't seem to mind being seen as Mikasa's woman. "You know, this means people will start talking about us."

"As long as I have you, they can talk all they want." Sasha replied.

Mikasa could feel the slight tension in the air, and decided to break it up. "Two things. One: maybe stop rubbing my shoulders while naked. Not that I mind, though." She said.

Sasha stopped rubbing Mikasa's shoulders and took a step back to grab a towel, wrapping herself with it as she spoke. "So sorry. Didn't mean for it to go on too long."

"And two," Mikasa began. "Don't kiss me without asking."

Sasha felt lighter than air at the sound of Mikasa's words. "So, does this mean we're official?" She asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes." Mikasa replied. "Now, you can kiss me."

The two leaned in for their first kiss as a couple, and felt like all was right in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction, fanfiction.  
>...<p>

The days and weeks seemed to fly by after Mikasa and Sasha became a couple. They tried to keep quiet about their relationship, but many others knew what was going on. Nobody was really that upset over it, save for some of the men who would love to be in either woman's position.

Most of their official time was spent aiding the reconstruction of Trost, including the walls, homes and businesses. On occasion, either of them were assigned to security detail. They didn't mind, knowing they would be there at the end of the day with each other. When enough of the reconstruction was completed to fend off the titans from reentering the city, command sent down an order to go outside the walls to reduce the number of titans that could pose a threat to the wall. Mikasa went to Cmdr Pixis and asked to be assigned to the same unit as Sasha. "Well Ms. Ackerman, is there any special reason you want to be assigned to Ms. Braus' detail?" He asked.

"Sir, I... She could..." Mikasa was having trouble stringing the words together.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your relationship, would it?" He asked, hitting the nail on the head.

Mikasa stared on for a moment at the commander, surprised that he knew about them. "Y-yes, sir. I would like to stay close to her, in case she gets into trouble."

"Haha, granted." Cmdr Pixis laughed. "Go join up with her. And make sure both of you come back alive."

"Yes, sir." Mikasa said as she saluted.  
>...<p>

Sasha beamed with a smile ear to ear when she saw Mikasa walking up to her. Mikasa grabbed Sasha and pulled her in for a long kiss, to her pleasant surprise. Everyone stood there looking on for a moment, until Mikasa broke the kiss to adress the crowd. "What, never seen two women kiss before?"

Sasha remained still, in a state of shock at what had just happened. "Thanks, hon." She started. "Im not complaining, but why so bold?"

"Well, even Pixis knows, so, no doubt everyone else already knows." Mikasa replied.

Mikasa went on to tell Sasha how they were in the same unit, which made her very happy. Content knowing they both had each others' back, they mounted up to exit the walls and again battle the titans for the good of humanity.  
>...<p>

The day of fighting went on without any injuries more serious than a twisted ankle or dislocation from a hard landing. Mikasa had returned to the FARP (Forward Arming/Refuel Point) three times so far for blades and gas. Sasha had returned only twice. Mikasa was getting a little tired, and thought about taking a break to freshen up. She fired her cables and shot forward, but as she went forward, a titans hand reached out to grab her. It grabbed too low to get her in a full grasp, only managing to touch her feet, which was still enough to destabilize her mid-flight. She went tumbling forward into the tree she was aiming for and hit her left shoulder and head before sliding down the tree to the ground.

Dazed and with her head swirling, she attempted to stand. When she put pressure on her left arm to try and raise herself, she could feel and hear a crunching sound in what she could still move. This also caused her a great deal of pain. Her next thought was about the titan that was walking toward her. She pulled her flare gun and took aim. She fired, and the round hit the titan in the mouth, which was not enough to stop it or disable it.

She managed to get on her feet, and with a heavy stagger, she drew her blade with her good arm and stood in a defensive posture, ready to fight. Sasha saw this from a distance and her heart sank. She knew she had to do something to help Mikasa. Sasha still had plenty of gas and blades, and she charged toward Mikasa's position.

The titan crouched and stretched out its right hand to grab Mikasa. When the had was close enough, she slashed at the hand, cutting off 3 of the fingers. Her blade now dull, she knew cutting again would be much more difficult. As the titan brought its left hand down, Mikasa caught a glimpse of a familiar brunette flying by. She saw a splash of blood and skin fly from the back of the titans neck, then saw the titan slump over. Feeling relieved, she dropped her blade and fell back against the tree. Sasha came in and landed nearby and ran to Mikasa's side. "Oh god, how bad is it?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa woozily looked at Sasha and weakly replied "Hit my head. Don't feel well. Think you could help me out here?"

Sasha aimed her flare gun skyward and fired. "I'm so glad you're alive." She said, starting to tear up. "Let's get you out of here." She said as she helped Mikasa to her feet, waiting for help that soon arrived.  
>...<p>

Sasha came to visit Mikasa in the infirmary, who was being kept up, due to the concussion she received from hitting her head. Her arm was bandaged and held in position with a sling. She sat down next to Mikasa's bed, and took her hand. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again." Sasha said, tears starting to well up again.

"Well, I guess since you saved me, we're even now." Mikasa stated, still groggy.

"It doesn't change anything," Sasha began. "I still feel like I owe you my life. And I still want to be yours."

Mikasa used her good arm to draw Sasha in close. "Always."

Mikasa closed her eyes and drew Sasha in for a loving kiss, and she could feel the warm tears falling from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan or any of its names or characters.  
>...<p>

The days seemed to pass by so slowly as Sasha waited for Mikasa to recover from the injury she had sustained while fighting the titans. She would stop by the infirmary every day to check on her and give her love. She would sometimes even come in to read for her to help her sleep at night. Sasha even began to give Mikasa even larger portions of her food, instead of claiming "half", but only giving her a quarter or less.

One day, Sasha came in to visit and noticed the bed was empty. She thought to knock on the restroom door, to which there was no answer. She stepped out of the room to find a doctor who may know and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Mikasa walking up the hall towards her.

After meeting up, Mikasa drew Sasha in with both arms for a hug. Though weak in physical power, Sasha felt the love Mikasa meant to impart as she returned the hug. "Surprised to see me out of bed?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, yeah." Sasha began. "What happened to your cast?"

"Cast came off earlier today, but I need to keep it bandaged for awhile." She replied, holding up her arm to show.

Sasha gently took Mikasas hand and kissed it. "Maybe that'll help make it better." She said.  
>...<p>

After her stay at the infirmary, and some time for physical therapy, Mikasa was released. Sasha made it a point to be there for her big day. She sat in the waiting room with a bouquet of flowers to greet her with. She almost leaped from her seat when she saw Mikasa walking out of the doctor's room. The two shared a hug and a brief kiss upon meeting. "For me?" Mikasa asked, looking at the flowers.

"I went to the fields and picked the prettiest ones I could find for you," Sasha replied. "Though none of them come close to your beauty."

The ladies took their leave of the infirmary and headed into town for a date.  
>They were both elated that Mikasa was no longer kept to a bed or wearing a cast. They perused the shops on main street, stopping at a restaurant for a late lunch. While eating dessert, Sasha noticed that Mikasa looked as if to have something on her mind. "Is there something bothering you? Are you still hungry?" She asked.<p>

"Nothing is really bothering me, but I am hungry in a sense." Mikasa replied.

"Do you want something else to eat?"

"Nope, I'm fine. What I mean is that I'm not hungry for food." Mikasa started. "It is something you can help me with, maybe later today."

Sasha was still curious about what she meant, but took it at face value for now. After finishing dessert, they paid the check and took their leave.

The day went on with no problems, allowing Sasha and Mikasa to enjoy each others' company. Near the end of the day, Sasha asked to stop at a produce stand to pick up a few things for dinner. "If you'll excuse me, there's something at this shop over here I need to pick up. I'll be right back." Mikasa told Sasha.

Sasha's eyes for good produce (mostly coming from stealing potatoes and other vegetables) came in handy as she looked through the fruits and vegetables, picking out the best looking and heftiest of the bunch. After a few minutes, Mikasa rejoined her and they started to leave the merchant district. Mikasa instinctively went to head for the barracks, but Sasha tugged at her coat again. "Let's go this way instead, I've got something to show you."

Sasha changed their course and took them in the direction of some new townhouses that were recently built. She stopped at one near the middle of the row and produced a set of keys from her pocket. The door swung open, allowing them entry to the new home. "Sasha, whose house is this?" Mikasa asked, rather surprised.

"I applied for a loan through the King's First Bank, and since I'm in the military, I was approved pretty quickly." Sasha answered. "It's no mansion, but it's much more comfortable than those old, worn and rickety cots and stuffy rooms at the barracks."

"You're moving up in life, I see." Mikasa said, impressed.

"I'd really like it to be both of us moving up." Sasha began, with a sweet voice. "Would you... maybe like to... move in with me? It's alot better than the barracks."

Mikasa stood in silence for a moment, but soon answered. "I'd love to move in. It isn't that far from everything, it's rather nice and comfy looking, plus... I'll be here with you."

Sasha hugged Mikasa, followed by taking a tour of the home. The tour ended on the upstairs balcony, overlooking the street. Mikasa looked into Sasha's eyes and pulled her in close. "This seems like as good a place as any." Mikasa said.

"For what?" Sasha asked.

"You remember earlier when I said I was hungry, but not for food? And then when you were getting produce, I went somewhere for a moment?"

"Yeah, what might you have meant?"

Mikasa took a step back and held Sasha's hands as she looked her in the eye. "First, I saved your life, then you saved mine. Do you feel like you still owe me anything?" she asked.

"I do. I do still owe you my life. I was much closer to death that day than any other." Sasha replied.

Mikasa went down to one knee as she pulled a small box from her pocket. The box opened, revealed a beautiful golden ring. "If you still feel like you owe me your life, you can give it to me, now and forever. If you'll have me, I'd also like to pay you back for saving me with my own life. Would you do me the great honor of being my bride?"

Sasha felt as though time stopped and the universe was centered on this balcony. She felt her heart beating harder than ever as she brought up the words. "Yes. I will." She replied.

Mikasa slipped the ring on Sasha's finger, then stood to hold and kiss her fiance.


End file.
